I Won't Ever See You Again
by aliceheart123
Summary: What will happen after chapter 42 of Shugo Chara! ? There is many speculations... written for FwPA FanFiction Contest! *Amuto*


**Hi! My FIRST FanFiction! And it's about Shugo Chara! This is made for the Futari wa Pretty Anon's contest… the contest is who can make the best speculation of what is to come after chapter 42 of Shugo Chara! So, read on! (Also, did any Twilight fans notice that this seems like New Moon?) lol**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"_Amu. Listen up."_

_I looked up towards Ikuto, I was kind of worried. I mean, he just let go of my hand, right in the middle of talking about the amusement park…about how it won't be here any longer…_

_His face was very serious looking as he said those words that froze me in place._

"_I won't ever see you again."_

"Wh-wha-what are you trying to say? Why won't you see me? If your moving, then I could visit you-or-or something…Wait, _are_ you leaving? Is Easter making you do this? After what we _just_ did, _yesterday_?! Is the director the one who put you up to this? I thought he gave up after we helped Hikaru? Or…or… Hey! _LOOK_ AT ME! _Tell me what's going on!_"

Why isn't he _looking_ at me? Why isn't he even _answering _me?

He faced me and said "My mother…she showed me and Kazuomi-san some papers yesterday…Mother never legalized the marriage papers, so that means neither Hikaru nor Kazuomi-san are in charge of Easter…"

The new information shocked me…If the director or Hikaru are not in charge anymore, then that means…

"It means that I'm the head of Easter now. I'm the heir to a business that destroys children's _dreams_ for God's sake! I know what I've done in the past was wrong, but I did it because of my mother and Utau, and _now_ I'm the one who owns this, this business filled with twisted people! But I'm going to change that. I'm going to make Easter a better place than it use to be…"

I felt proud of him, he was different than he was before, but that was all because I helped him change, it gave me a nice and warm feeling, but…

"I have to go to collage so I'm able to fix what Easter's done to the world… maybe even Utau can come back… And since Easter has a talent industry, maybe I can become a professional violinist. But I have to go to collage for that to happen. So, I won't ever see you again…" He whispered that last part. I could fell my heart start to break. Tears were on the verge of falling. But all I could do was face him and give him my best smile I could muster.

"Well, I'm glad that you've found your dream… I hope- I _hope_ that you can fulfill it…"

I backed away from him, lowering my head as the tears fell freely.

"I guess I'll be going now…" I whispered.

"Amu, I-" Ikuto started to say.

I ran away from him and the amusement park. I ran until I was at my house. Mama was making dinner, and Papa was taking pictures of Ami as she twirled in her Lolita dress and sang '_Meikyuu Butterfly_'.

I was quiet as I ran up the stairs to my room. I laughed at how familiar this was. It was like déjà vu… running away from the one you love after he rejects you. I fell back on my bed, kicked off my shoes and hugged my pillow-not caring if I wrinkled my uniform.

Ran, Miki, and Suu tried to talk to me, but I ignored them. They went back into there eggs. Shortly after, Mama came in and told me dinner was ready. I told her I wasn't hungry. I changed in my pajamas at one time. I think I fell asleep, I'm not sure _when_, but when I woke up I felt like there was something in my room...I screamed.

"What are you doing in here-you pervert?! GET OUT!"

I threw a pillow at Ikuto. He was still wearing his school uniform, which reminded me of his school, which reminded me of him going to collage, which reminded me to throw more pillows at him. In which he dogged them all. He came closer anyways. He had a sad look on his face, which made me quite down.

"Amu-chan~! Are you awake?" I heard Papa come closer to my door.

I gasped. I yanked off my sheets and pushed Ikuto on my bed; I jumped in and pulled the sheets over our heads. I closed my eyes praying he would go away…

"Oh! Sorry Amu-chan~!" Papa whispered as he quietly closed my door-thinking I was asleep.

"This brings back memories." Ikuto whispered. I opened my eyes to find Ikuto's face almost touching mine. I blushed and tried to look away from his dark blue eyes.

"I'm sorry about before. I'm sorry that I just dropped the news and expected you to be alright with it. I'm sorry I did this to you-that I made you cry. I don't want to hurt you anymore…That's why I decided that it was better if I wasn't around you for a while. Maybe even give Tadase a chance, you know he _could_ be a good boyfriend for you, he's even closer to your age…"

I can't believe that he could _say_ that, I was even starting to...to…

"You can't be serious! After saying you would protect me, you even said that you wouldn't give up on me! Why do you think I saved you from the Death Rebel Plan? Do you even remember what I _said_?!"

"You said that you 'want to hold me'." He said in a melancholy tone.

"And I do! I _really_ _do_!" I pulled him closer so I could hug him. This was way against my character, but, there was no other way to get across my feelings… He didn't say anything. Was he in shock?

"But…I can understand if you need to go. Just don't stay away too long, okay?" I tried to sound cheerful. He hugged me back.

"I'm glad you understand, Amu. By the way, I'm going to Aiki University-I'll be gone a long time…"

Why did he mention _it_? I was starting to get sad again…

"Then how about we make a pinky promise?" I held out my pinky to him.

"You're such a kid."

"Weren't you the one who said that about yourself?"

"Fair enough." He said as he held out his pinky.

I twisted my pinky around his and we said:

"_Yubi kiri genman  
Uso tsuitara  
Hari sen bo nomasu  
Yubi kitta!"_

"I promise that I will see you again."

I smiled and pulled off the sheets so he could go.

"You better keep you promise!"

He got up and said "I will, just wait for me, okay?"

I nodded and he went up to my balcony and was about to jump off, but then stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just forgot to do something…"

"What did you forget…?"

He walked up to me and pulled my face close to his.

"Y-you _better_ not be thinking of biting my ear- you pervert."

He grinned.

"Nothing of the sort." He whispered. He kissed my forehead and left. I held on to my forehead and yelled "You-you pervert!!"

Mama came through the door and said "Amu-chan, why are you up so late? Does your forehead feel hot? Your face is bright red." Mama said.

"I'm fine!" Mama nodded and went out of my room. I ran to the balcony and saw him chuckling from the ground. He waved.

I couldn't help but wave back.

**6 1/2 Years Later**

"Amu, stop it! You have enough make up on!"

"Amu-chan, we really must get going, or else we might miss him."

I gasped when I looked at my watch. I rushed out with Rima and Nagahiko behind me and jumped into Kukai's truck.

"Amu, if you were going to take any longer, then I would have personally dragged you out of there! You aren't the only one who hasn't seen him for 6 ½ years!" Utau harrumphed and crossed her arms.

"Don't get upset, Utau, today is supposed to special- I finally get to meet my soon-to-be _brother-in-law_." Kukai said with pride. Utau smiled at that and held onto his hand, you could see the ring shine in the sun on her hand. "Okay _Ramen Boy_-put the pedal to the metal!" Utau said. "Sure thing, _Pop Star_!" Kukai d with a wide grin. We rushed to put our seatbelts on as Kukai slammed is foot on the gas.

…

I rushed to his airplane's gate. I pushed through the crowed and tried to see were he was. I couldn't find him anywhere…

"Yo, Amu."

I felt his hot breath on my neck, which instantly made me blush. I turned around and faced him. He was still taller than me, but only by a foot. His violin was strapped to his back. His hair was a bit longer and covered his right eye a little bit. He didn't have a mustache, but he had just the tiniest bit of stubble, and his eyes were as dark as they were the last time I saw them. But it was his smile that threw me off. He looked different…_happy?_ He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"I promised I would come back, didn't I?"

I wasn't embarrassed that I started crying. I was happy; they weren't tears of sadness-but off joy.

"You've changed a bit…I like your hair."

Just the tiniest comment made me blush harder. I fingered my pink hair; it went all the way to my back.

"Th-thank you." I stuttered. He chuckled a little. I hugged him again.

"I've missed you a lot, you know?"

"Me, too." He said as he stared into my eyes. His face was getting closer to mine. I closed my eyes and I felt _so_-

"Yo, Ikuto Onii-san, nice to meet 'ya!" Kukai said as he held out his hand. Utau shoot him an exasperated look.

-disappointed.

"Hi, Kukai." Ikuto said in a cheerful tone.

He held out a hand and they did the manly 'hug' which involved slapping each other on the back.

Utau and I rolled our eyes. Utau then jumped in on Kukai and Ikuto. She gave him a big hug. Ikuto nodded towards Nagi and Rima. We started to walk out of the airport when Ikuto entwined his pinky with mine. I looked up to him and smiled. He had the smallest blush. I put my hand over my mouth as I giggled at how cute he looked.

"One day, I want to put a ring on that hand." Ikuto said with a promising tone of voice. I blushed. I stopped and got up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"I'd like that." I said with a smile. Ikuto gave me one of the most heart warming smiles. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He picked me up and twirled me around and kissed me on the cheek before he put me down. We both ran up to the others. Tadase, Sayaa (they got together ages ago), Yaya, Kairi (just started dating), Nikaidou-sensei, and Sanjo-san (are married-and they've got a second kid coming!) were waiting outside of the drop off area. Rima and Nagi (are dating), Kukai and Utau (are getting married) were in front of us. We tried to catch up with them, are hands clasped together. But for _our_ relationship, well…

We'll wait and see.

**Sorry if I have any mistakes! My first time doing this, and I forgot EVERYTHING about English during the summer!**

**Oh! During the 6½ period-Amu, Nagi, Rima, Tadase, and Sayaa are 19. Ikuto's 24. Utau is 21. Kukai is 20. Yaya and Kairi are 18. Nikaido and Sanjo are 29+. (lol) **

**Thanks For Reading! BTW, I would LOVE it if Shugo Chara! would end like this! **

**P.S. If Amu and Ikuto had a kid would they're hair be purple? O_o**

**~Bye! ~**


End file.
